


Catching up

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, Historical Cameos, Lucrezia is mentioned a lot, OC Cameos, Snark, but doesnt actually appear, okay the pairings are very heavily hinted, only hinted pairings, post-2003, so not tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: After not seeing each other for almost three centuries, Victor and Carla has a lot to catch up on





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WallofIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/gifts).



> Commission for the lovely Toushindai! Thanks a lot! <3

“Aren’t you gonna ask questions?”

“Asking questions would imply that I care. And I don’t.”

“That’s a lie, Victor and you know that.”

Victor was angrily stirring his tea, stubbornly not looking up at Carla, who was sitting on the other side of the table, slowly stirring her own frappuchino. With lots of cream.

“I see you have a sweet tooth.”

“And I see you drink tea bitter like your sense of humour.”

“I  _ have  _ a sense of humour, I just don’t find _ oh let someone believe I am dead for three hundred years _ particularly funny.”

Carla rolled her eyes.

“You know, I’m pretty sure Oscar Wilde would have found it touching. Losing each other for years, only to find each other later.”

“First of all, don’t fucking talk about historical figures, I lived through those periods too. Second of all, we didn’t as much  _ lose _ each other, as much as Lucrezia threw me out and looked for me again when it suited her whim.”

There was a bitter taste in Victor’s mouth, and he wasn’t sure it was just the tea.

“You know, Oscar was a friend of Lucrezia.”

“Of course he was.”

Carla smiled a little.

“He also knew she was immortal. I sometimes wondered whether Dorian Gray was partially based on her or not.”

“A beautiful, angelic look hiding a cruel person? Geez I wonder why would you think of that.”

Of course Carla rolled her eyes, and Victor took another sip of his tea.

“So I take you ended up living in England?”

“For a while, yes. We started to withdraw, the Dormentaire family started to move to the background.”

“On the surface, you mean.”

The answer was a thin smile.

“Yes. My lady really liked the company of writers and poets around those times.”

“Let me guess, Byron and the others too.”

“Oh, look at that. You aren’t that clueless about her after all.”

“Haha, shut the fuck up. What I heard about those people, I bet Lucrezia had fun with every single one of them. Did she try to get her new scientists or alchemists to create Frankenstein’s monster?”

“...that information is a secret.”

For a few seconds, Victor just stared at Carla, and then he saw the tiny smile in the corner of her lips.

“...fuck off.”

“You almost beileved it.”

“Well, what can I say. Lucrezia and the Dormentaires are not exactly known about their morals.”

Carla was quiet for a few moments, enjoying her own drink, and Victor gave up with a sigh.

“So. England.”

“Yes. We were in Hong Kong for a while too. She wanted to see the Walled City. Got involved with the head of a mafia too. You should have seen them. My Lady looked so short next to her.”

Something about this pinged something deep in Victor’s memories. Something he did not want to remember.

“...are you telling me that Lucrezia dated the Giantess of Kowloon?”

“Are you telling me you are surprised?”

Victor had heard about her. Head of a Chinese mafia family, a matriarch, who rose into power against all odds. The called her the Giantess of Kowloon for two reasons. One was obviously her height.

The other reason was that rumour said it that she ate the hearts of people she killed to gain their strength.

Victor was very grateful he was working on internal affairs, and the Giantess was not his jurisdiction. Not to mention if she had been, that would have meant she was immortal, and that would have been a horrible situation.

….this wasn’t the case, right?

“Please tell me Lucrezia did not make her immortal.”

“Of course not” Carla looked more amused than anything. “We left the city when we heard it was gonna get demolished. And making her immortal... could have had undesirable consequences.“

“Lucrezia knew she would eventually become a threat to her power. And she wouldn’t have that.”

“Well, look at that. You always amaze me when you show you are not completely dense.”

“Ha, ha. Fuck you.”

Victor leaned back, and looked outside the window of the café where they were sitting at, looking at the busy streets.

“There were a lot of things happening between Lotto Valentino and the English writers. Also between the English writers and Ra’s Lance. And between that and Kowloon, and between Kowloon and now.”

“Do you want an entire journal of things we did? Because I can assure you, we’d be here for a while. I didn’t even mention to you the decades we spent trying to find Majeedah Batutah.”

“Did you succeed?”

“No.”

“Hah. I suppose Lucrezia wasn’t happy with not getting what she wanted once in her life.”

Carla smirked a little.

“Once?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re aware that she also wants you back, right? Are you implying that Majeedah will be the only thing she won’t get?”

Now it was Victor’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Wow. Wasn’t that a leap of logic. Bravo. You should enter the Olympics with that.”

“You didn’t answer.”

“And I won’t. Deal with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Commission info:
> 
> http://chancellorxofxtrash.tumblr.com/post/150627199540/commissions


End file.
